forza_horizon_2gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Stations
In Forza Horizon 2, there are 7 radio stations. At the start of the game, you have 3 pre-tuned to your cars: Horizon Pulse, Horizon Bass Arena and a new station, Horizon XS. Then comes: Hospital Records Radio, Innovative Leisure Radio,Ninja Tune Radio and Levante FM Horizon Pulse DJ-'Amy Simpson' The festival’s coolest selection of laidback pop, summery nu-disco and electronica – perfect for cruising with the roof down as the sun sets. *“I Might Survive (Goldroom Remix)” by Architecture In Helsinki *“Busy Earnin'” by Jungle *“The Heat” by Jungle *“Luna” by Bombay Bicycle Club *“The Mother We Share” by CHVRCHES *“Free Your Mind” by Cut Copy *“Love Sublime (feat. Nile Rodgers & Fiora)” by Tensnake *“Bridge & Tunnel” by Holy Ghost! *“Never” by Phonat *“Can't Beat The Old School (feat. Jasper Wilde)” by Bo Saris *“Come Alive (feat. Toro y Moi)” by Chromeo *“Jealous (I Ain't With It)” by Chromeo *“Operators” by Jetta *“Always (Classixx Remix)” by Panama *“Brighter Days” by Saint Raymond *“Pica Disco” by Lazyboy *“Klapp Klapp” by Little Dragon *“With You Forever” by Pnau *“Wolves (feat. Youngblood Hawke) (RAC Remix)” by Digitalism *“Nitrous” by Nick Mulvey *“Sea” by Roosevelt *“The Phoenix” by Pyramids Horizon XS DJ-?? Horizon XS combines classic acts with hot new bands, all playing the best indie and alternative rock in the perfect festival set. *“Hoochie Coochie” by Band of Skulls *“Peace Keeper” by Bear Hands *“Teenage Rhythm” by GRMLN *“Debaser” by Pixies *“XXX” by The Bohicas *“Just Because” by Jane's Addiction *“Come Closer” by Miles Kane *“Put Me To Work” by Papa *“Train In Vain” by The Clash *“Red Eyes” by The War on Drugs *“Out of the Black” by Royal Blood *“Solemn Skies” by Childhood *“This Much I Care” by Skaters *“Mesmerise” by Temples *“I Come From the Mountain” by Thee Oh Sees *“It's Been So Long” by TOY *“Take It Or Leave It” by Cage The Elephant *“Get Away” by Circa Waves *“All Day” by Tom Williams & The Boat *“Fool For You” by Wild Smiles Horizon Bass Arena DJ-'Scott Tyler' From house to electro and techno, Horizon Bass Arena plays the biggest dancefloor anthems of the year all night long. in Game description reads: "A bleeding-edge mix of the latest electronic and dance music, from dubstep to electro to drum & bass. If it’s got bass, you’ll find it here." *“I Got U feat. Jax Jones” by Duke Dumont *“Still (Richy Ahmed Remix)” by Katy B *“Hey Now (Arty Remix)” by London Grammar *“Only For You” by Mat Zo *“Touch (Grum Remix)” by Shift K3Y *“NRG” by Duck Sauce *“Changes” by Faul & Wad Ad & Pnau *“Crisis” by Turtle *“Thinking About It” by Just Kiddin *“Running (Disclosure Remix)” by Jessie Ware *“Satisfy” by Nero *“F.A.T. (Original Mix)” by Pryda *“36” by Redlight *“Hyperparadise (GANZ Flip)” by Hermitude x Flume *“Survive” by Kidnap Kid *“Pushing On” by Oliver $ & Jimi Jules *“Delorean Dynamite” by Todd Terje *“Liberate” by Eric Prydz *“Here For You (feat. Laura Walsh) (Extended Mix)” by Gorgon City *“Gecko (Overdrive)” by Oliver Heldens X Becky Hill *“Aeropolis” by BeatauCue *“Astral” by Pyramids Facts The song that is played in the first video, where you see the cars being unload form the boat then the cars running is: “Satisfy” by Nero. You can find it in the radio station Horizon Bass Arena. The first 2 songs you listen to: "Liberate" by Eric Prydz and "NRG" by Duck Sauce, are both Horizon Bass Arena. So if you liked those songs, Bass Arena is for you. If you are a big fan of The Clash, Horizon XS has a new song by them,which is played on the Train In Vain Showcase